Por esta vez
by KatherineFujoshi
Summary: Lovino viaja a España con la intención de pasar Navidad con Antonio. -Regalo, OS.


Uno más y no molesto más (?) Para otra chica que se quedó sin regalo~.

* * *

- ¡Bastardo, enciende la calefacción que me muero de frío! - vociferó el italiano.

Entró sin ninguna preocupación al hogar del español. En el exterior, hacía un frío, parecía la Siberia. Se quejaba aún más de Antonio porque ¿cómo no se da cuenta que hace un frío de morirse y éste que no prende la calefacción? Se moriría de hipotermia más allí adentro que afuera. Iba bien abrigado pero aún así, sentía como hasta su nariz estaba helada. Por suerte y no había viento, sino, habría sido peor.

Había llegado a España hace dos días. Se hospedó en un hotel que una vez su pareja le enseñó, era el único que conocía en todo el país. Estaba allí con la finalidad de pasar las fiestas con Antonio, putearlo como de costumbre pero estar con él en vez de permanecer en Italia con sus hermanos y su abuelo. Eran su única familia pero el: o prefería pasarlas solo o Navidad con ellos y Fin de año solo, a veces al revés, o pasarlas con Antonio. De todos modos, esa última opción tampoco le convencía del todo pero, por esta vez, le daría el gusto a su novio.

Todas las calles estaban inundadas de felicidad, como el español. Parecía tan contagioso que le repugnaba. Gente gastando dinero en juguetes para niños o para sí mismos. Gastando en bebidas, comida para la ocasión y pirotecnia. Lo único que le gustaba era eso último. Solía intentar aturdirse lo posible en fiestas anteriores para no escuchar las risotadas de su familia o sus cantos.

- ¡¿Dónde mierda te has metido?! - volvió a gritar al ver que no recibía respuesta.

¿Cuánto podía tardarse un español en contestar una simple pregunta desde que llegó? Se frotaba los brazos. Miraba por todos lados buscando la calefacción o moriría allí en vísperas de Navidad y no sería muy lindo para nadie. Gruñía mientras caminaba por los cuartos. Buscaba ese bendito aparato que lo salvaría de una congelación y, de paso, a el moreno que no aparecía nunca. Se preguntó si quizás estaría en el huerto... imposible. Juraría el mismo que nevaba allá afuera. No podría estar allí.

Entró en la cocina y vio en la mesa un chocolate humeante con churros. No sería nada malo si le diera una probada... no. No probaría la comida hecha de Antonio, a pesar de que era muchísimo mejor que las del inglés, que siempre se le quemaba todo o eran asquerosas. Se aguantaría el hambre voraz que tenía. Le haría oídos sordos a su estómago que le pedía a gritos algún alimento sólido para calmarse pero Lovino se negaba.

- Maldita sea ¿dónde se metió? - habló solo.

Cuando estaba por salir de la cocina, oyó un ruido. Una puerta que se cerró de golpe. Dio un respingo y pensó que en la casa había entrado un ladrón. Se mantuvo firme, seguro y tomó un tenedor como defensa personal. Nadie se metería con ése italiano violento boca sucia en su vida. Y si ese intruso decidía irrumpir en el hogar del español, se iría por las malas o por las malas. Se asomó un poco, manteniendo el tenedor en alto. Su pulso se descontroló pero el intentaba manejarse. Dio unos cuantos pasos más, casi llegando de vuelta al punto de entrada.

- ¡Lovino! ¿¡Cuándo llegaste?!

El mencionado gritó como nunca en su vida al girarse y ver... no, no lo vio al español. Lo que en realidad vio fue a un gordo vestido de rojo, con barba blanca larga, un gorro rojo, cinturón negro y botas del mismo color. Era Antonio disfrazado de Papá Noel. Lo reconoció al ver sus ojos verdes hipnotizadores y un poco su piel morena.

- Había vuelto del centro de la ciudad, me pidieron para hacer de San Nicolás y bueno, recién he vuelto. - sonrió, bajo la enorme falsa barba.

- ¿Y sales dejando la puerta abierta? ¡Mira si te roban, que eres despistado!

- ¡Que tierno eres, te preocupes porque me asalten!

- ¡No me preocupo ni mierdas, idiota!

- Oye, aún no me has respondido.

Bien pillado. ¿Qué le diría? Lovino era muy orgullos para decir que estaba allí desde hacia dos días para pasar Navidad con él. Tenía que inventarse una buena excusa en menos de cinco segundos.

- Vine de pasada, solo eso. - gruñó.

- Pensaba que venías a pasar las fiestas conmigo pero bueno, bienvenido seas.

El de rulo lo miró de reojo. Realmente, lo había extrañado. Hacia bastante tiempo que no hablaban, ni siquiera por teléfono. La distancia era dura para ambos. Más aún con tanto trabajo que obstaculizaba a ambos, tanto al español con su crisis como al italiano.

- Mira, bastardo - dijo Lovino-, si no te jode tanto, solo por está noche y por una vez en mi vida, pasaré Navidad contigo.

Antonio, quién estaba pensando en quién sabe qué, fue capaz de escuchar lo que le dijo su amado. Se alegró tanto que parecía que explotaría de tanta alegría acumulada antes de la llegada Navidad. Se abalanzó sobre el malhumorado de su novio y lo abrazó son sus enormes brazos por el traje.

- ¡Oh, Lovino, que considerado y amoroso eres! ¡Muchas gracias!

- ¡Bastardo... no, no respiro!

El moreno lo soltó, tomó en sus manos abrigadas la cara del italiano y le plantó un beso.


End file.
